


[Insert Billie Eilish Reference Here]

by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Office, for the prompt: everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy..., mockumentary, styled like The Office, you know you're in deep with ur own OC's when you make a The Office AU for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”With his one eye, Endric blinks. His head tilts to the side and very slowly, very carefully, he lets the words drop off his tongue: “The bad guy, huh…?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Insert Billie Eilish Reference Here]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiCinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCinnamonroll/gifts).



“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

With his one eye, Endric blinks. His head tilts to the side and very slowly, very carefully, he lets the words drop off his tongue: “The bad guy, huh…?”

* * *

“Endric? The ‘bad guy’?” Nick’s face tightens as the idea settles in his head. “Can a company that sells paper even have bad guys? No. What? Who said that, anyway? That’s kind of—” All of a sudden he stops and sighs and slaps a hand over his face. “—ugh. No. Wait. That totally sounds like something my sister would say…”

* * *

Odette Ward laughs.

“Wait,  _ who _ said that?!” She leans forward in her seat with one palm pressed over her knee and her other forearm strung lazily across the other knee. 

The interviewer clears his throat to the right of the camera. “Uh, your little brother up in marketing thought it was you. Was it not?” 

“No! But I’d sure like to shake the hand of whoever did!” Ode laughs again and claps her hand over her knee. Her long braid bounces with the movement over her back; strands that are falling loose catch onto the collar of her white button-up. “That’s hilarious!”

* * *

“Yeah, he’s the bad guy,” Chelsaline drawls and pops the bubblegum in her mouth without looking up once from her DS. 

* * *

The heavy clap of machinery in the lower warehouse level nearly drowns out Rhona’s voice as she grumbles, “Well, ain’t someone bein’ dramatic. Betcha anything it was Endric himself who started that whole thing.”

* * *

“Oh, is Endric spreading rumors about himself again?”

“Again?”

Soewati drops one of the two fists propping up her chin and toys with the corner of her golden  _ assistant manager  _ desk sign. She’s got a wide, too-knowing smile on her round face as she says, “I think he just likes the attention—between you and me, specifically the attention from a certain other someone down in sales. So this story of someone saying he’s ‘the bad guy’ is probably to get that certain someone to defend him.”

* * *

Arvelle is an odd vagrant of the office that doesn’t actually work there and has never, not once, said a word in any interview. He shrugs, mostly, or nods or shakes his head, but mostly he falls out of the loop on office gossip.

When asked if Arvelle knows who it is that Endric seeks the attention of, however, he nods vigorously once, twice, five, twenty times.

* * *

“Endric has the hots for somebody in sales?” Diana raises an eyebrow and barks out a short laugh. “That’s like, the oldest news in the entire  _ corporation.  _ Try something better next time.”

She swirls her  _ World’s #1 Boss  _ mug and watches the coffee in it spin and foam. 

She looks back to the interviewer with a pinched look on her face. “Wait, what was the first thing you said? Endric’s our bad guy?” She frowns and thinks about it for a great deal of time. Then, at last, she nods. “Yeah. Sounds right.”

* * *

Mordecai sighs loud and long. “No, Endric’s not the ‘bad guy’…has he been telling you this? I don’t know who got it into his head first—I keep telling him he’s not. There are no bad guys; we’re a team. From here in sales to upstairs in marketing to downstairs in the warehouse—we all have very positive, vital roles to the whole of the company. He’s gotta know that, right? Please tell me he isn’t going around saying he’s the bad guy again.”

* * *

“Oh, I’m definitely the bad guy.”

Endric grins and leans back in his chair, legs spread wide, practically preening. “Yeeeeep, the biggest bad of them all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 thanks for bearing with this silly drabble of my own OC's <3 Endric is just Like That
> 
> (also, this was supposed to be posted in time for the "in a mainstream series" prompt that was yesterday in Oceptember 2020, but I completely forgot to post it then...so here, have it a day late)
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/krisseywrites)


End file.
